Heal Me Please, Kim Kibum
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: pembalasan dendam terburuk, terkekang oleh masa lalu mengerikan tak lantas membuatnya bisa menjalani hidup dgn damai. Kyuhyun hanya ingin mimpi buruknya berakhir. tak ingin melibatkan siapapun termasuk Kibum. namun takdir seolah berkata lain. [Kihyun Ceria Selamanya]
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **Heal Me**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Crime**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

Desiran angin menyatu lembut dalam gumpalan kesenduhan. Sang senja yang berangsur turun dan tergantikan oleh kepekatan langit sehitam jelaga. Suara khas malam mulai terdengar hidup dan bergerak perlahan. Namun di sisi lain pemandangan yang tampak indah itu menyisakan ketidakbiasaan yang tengah terjadi di sudut gelap lorong panjang. Tampak tiga orang gadis yang tengah mengeroyok satu orang gadis lainnya dengan cara yang paling anarkis. Gadis ter _bully_ itu, terduduk dengan darah dan bekas memar serta cakaran di sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak berhenti...

Plak

Plak

Tamparan demi tamparan tendangan demi tendangan disertai sebuah caci maki yang berkumandang penuh kedengkian menjadi backsound utama kala itu. Tak ada penolakan, tak ada pembelaan, tak ada erangan pun jeritan minta tolong. Gadis pemilik rambut sewarna eboni itu tetap diam dan bungkam, terlihat pasrah menerima semua perlakuan buruk terhadapnya. Meski luka yang di terimanya jelas menunjukan jika mereka telah melakukan tindakan penganiyayaan di luar kendali.

"Bangsat, pelacur sepertimu pantas mati—beraninya kau mengoda papaku sialan, jika kau tak ingin mati segera enyah atau aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu." geraman gadis bersurai pirang lolos begitu saja. Di hentakannya kasar rambut gadis yang masih mematung menatap kosong pada si blonde yang masih setia menendangnya sekali lagi hingga dirinya terbatuk dan muntah.

"Louise, hentikan—dia bisa mati jika kau terus menyiksanya."

Teman gadis bernama Louise itu menganguk dan membenarkan ucapan temannya yang satu lagi. "Kurasa cukup memberinya pelajaran, dia bahkan sudah tak bisa berdiri." tukasnya menatap si gadis pemilik makhota sewarna eboni yang mengeliat di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sedikit tak rela dengan penyiksaan dan pelampiasan amarahnya yang terhenti—Louise mengeram dan meludah sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu dengan separuh seragamnya yang telah ternoda oleh darahnya sendiri. Gadis itu diam, coba menetralkan desah napasnya sebelum berbalik dan menatap langit kelabu tanpa bintang di atasnya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk redam dan sakit namun tak berapa lama sebuah kekehan terdengar lirih berkumandang dari bibir penuh noda merah dan tak lama berakhir menjadi sebuah tawa keras yang sarat akan kepuasan, kuputusasaan dan kesedihan. Tak ada yang tau makna di balik arti dari tawanya sampai saat sebuah tatapan dingin yang terlihat angkuh terpancar dari kedua irisnya.

Gadis itu berhenti tertawa dan segera bangkit dari rebahannya mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun padanya, meski luka yang di alaminya tak bisa menutupi apapun yang telah terjadi.

 _ ***Heal Me***_

Netra beningnya terlihat meredup pagi ini. Sejak matahari mulai menyingsing tak pernah dia berhenti menguap, pemuda itu bahkan menghitungnya, lima belas kali—dia menguap pagi itu, seolah kantuk tetap setia menempeli langkah kakinya. Pekerjaannya di malam hari memang sangat menguras segala energinya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk sekedar membuka mata barang satu atau dua menit saat jam pelajaran pertama membuatnya terpaksa mendapat hukuman dari sang guru untuk membersihkan gudang, karena di samping tidur dengan seenaknya, pemuda yang kerap di sapa sebagai biang onar 'Kim Kibum' sempat membuat keributan dengan igauan berbau pornonya yang terdengar sangat vulgar di saat jam pelajaran Jung Yunho—guru yang terkenal sedikit kejam. Alhasil Kibum mendapat hukuman membersihkan semua halaman sekolah agar bebas dari sampah di lanjutkan memilah-milah sampah yang akan di daur ulang setelah sekolah usai.

"Hei pemalas bangun, Ck—tidak puas tidur terus." ucap salah seorang temannya seraya mendeplak kepala Kibum saat jam istirahat terakhir.

"Urusai—jangan ganggu aku." balas Kibum dengan suara mengumam dan kembali melanjutkan acara bobok gantengnya setelah memperbaiki posisi kepalanya yang berada di atas meja.

Slap

Slap

"Wohoho apa yang terjadi dengannya." Heechul berujar menatap gadis bersurai eboni yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tubuh basah kuyub di sertai memar baru di sekitar pelipis dan pipi kanannya.

Donghae mengendikan bahunya acuh dan beralih menatap pemuda cantik namun menolak di sebut cantik. jika ada satu orang saya yang menyebutnya cantik di sertai embel-embel banci maka habislah orang itu keesokan paginya karena di bantai habis-habisan oleh Heechul si cinderella beringas yang menolak di panggil cinderella.

"Belakangan aku melihat memarnya semakin bertambah." tambah Heechul dengan kedua tangan yang di topangkan di sandaran kursi yang di atur dalam posisi terbalik.

"Jangan berurusan dengannya dia banyak membuat masalah, gosip tentangnya tak pernah bagus." jelas Donghae menambahkan.

"Siapa juga yang ingin berurusan dengannya." Heechul mengendikan bahunya acuh dan setelahnya guru muncul membuat para siswa berhamburan dan berlari ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Yoon Ah masuk kelas dengan langkah anggun, seketika irisnya langsung tertumbuk tanpa segaja ke arah Kyuhyun—sang gadis yang masih asyik menunduk dengan rambut dan pakaian setengah basah. Yoon Ah mengernyit tak suka dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk keluar kelas dan segera membenahi penampilannya, tanpa mampu mambantah Kyuhyun berjalan layaknya orang linglung keluar kelas di sertai sorakan seluruh penghuni kelas.

Kyuhyun mendekam di balik pintu toilet menolak untuk keluar meski jam pelajaran telah usai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu sementara dirinya masih diam terpaku dengan isak tangis yang masih mengumandang dari bibir bergetarnya. Kyuhyun hanya tak pernah mengerti kenapa selalu dirinya yang berakhir dengan segala macam cercaan, bullyan dan hinaan yang tak berkesudahan. Kyuhyun tau dia memang salah tapi dalam hal ini bukan hanya dia saja yang patut untuk di persalahkan. Dia hanya mencoba bertahan hidup di tengah kerasnya hutan belantara metropolitan. Dia hanya seorang yatim piatu yang mencoba untuk tetap hidup meski harus menjadi benalu bagi keluarga Park. Leeteuk Park adalah ayah kandung dari Park Song min atau bisa di sebut dengan Louise Park. Dan mungkin karena hal itu membuat Louise selalu membully Kyuhyun dengan kejam tanpa tau ada alasan kuat di baliknya. Alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun dan seluruh hidupnya berubah drastis.

Kyuhyun masih terisak kuat namun perlahan-lahan tangisannya berubah menjadi kekehan kecil. Entah apa yang membuat gadis belia itu hingga mengeluarkan reaksi aneh, dari tangisan berubah menjadi kekehan tertahan seolah Kyuhyun tengah tergelitik oleh sesuatu yang membuat perutnya tak pernah berhenti merasa kegelian.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong dengan sisa kekehan yang masih membekas di bibirnya. "Kau tak tau keluargamu banyak berhutang padaku, jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat seperti ini. Kalian perlu menebus segalanya—ya segalanya."

 _ ***Heal me***_

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah ringan seorang gadis dengan kimono yang membalut tubuh rampingnya tampak berdiri di atas sebuah atap rumah seseorang. Wajahnya tak dapat di kenali karena sebuah topeng kucing hitam melekat erat menutupi parasnya. Sementara rambutnya bebas terkibar di belakang punggungnya di permainkan oleh angin malam itu. Lincah kakinya yang melompat dari atap rumah ke atap rumah tanpa alas kaki.

Dia berhenti melompat, sepertinya dia tertarik oleh sesuatu hal yang di anggapnya cukup menarik sampai saat tatapannya terpaku pada sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah terlibat sebuah perkelahian antara beberapa orang. dia menatap intens segerombol pemuda SMA yang saling berperang memacu adrenalin masa muda mereka. Membuktikan kemampuan dan kekuasaan. Membentuk sebuah geng dan saling bertarung konyol karena harga diri yang terlalu tinggi. Saling hantam dan menghancurkan tanpa tau jika yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Gadis dengan topeng siluman kucing Nekomata masih setia menatap dengan langkah cepat dia melompat berdiri dengan angkuh di atas sebuah pagar beton.

"Kibum awas belakangmu." teriakan Heechul membuat Kibum sadar bahaya yang mendekat, pemuda bersurai sehitam jelaga menoleh cepat dan menghindar dari serangan balok kayu dari arah belakang dengan lugas dan kembali melayangkan tendangan balasan.

"Wah kelihatannya seru sekali!" serunya dengan nada kelewat ceria di sertai nada pekikan antusias yang menganggu. Tawuran terhenti sejenak karena kedatangan gadis aneh dengan kimono serba hitam dan topeng nekomata yang tampak sedikit aneh di mata para pemuda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan tanpa sadar dengan noda lainnya yang melekat di kain kimononya. Noda percikan cairan berbau karat besi.

"Nona, pergilah kau akan terluka jika tetap ada di sana." tukas Heechul masih sibuk dengan hantaman dan tonjokan.

"Kenapa harus—aku tertarik dengan aksi kalian, ayo perlihatkan yang lebih seru! Lagipula aku juga ingin menikmatinya juga, terlalu menyenangkan untuk di lewatkan." pekiknya dengan keantusiasan di sertai sorakan penyemangat.

"Kau aneh, tapi aku suka." Kibum berujar seraya mengelak dari serangan lawan denhan senyum tipis yang tersunggih di bibirnya. "Tapi pertarungan seperti ini, bukan untuk wanita, aku tak ingin jika kau terluka karena melibatkan diri."

"Kau sopan sekali, aku suka—tapi tidak masalah, aku bukan wanita lemah—ayo ayo lanjutkan!." ujar si gadis bertopeng sambil melompat-lompat ceria menyoraki dengan semangat kubu Kibum.

"Bangsat—pergi dari sini, jangan menganggu jika kau tak ingin mati." geraman marah salah seorang dengan nada mengancam membuat sang gadis tertawa keras, membuat kernyitan aneh di dahi Kibum dan teman-temannya. Dan kompak setuju jika mengangap gadis itu adalah gadis aneh yang sedikit gila.

"Wah wah wah tak perlu sampai seperti itu, mereka saja tidak keberatan jika aku ada di sini, toh aku tak menganggu." ujar si gadis bertopeng dengan nada bebal. Membuat Donghae dan Zhoumi meringis.

"Pelacur—jangan menganggu sialan." umpat pemuda dengan potongan mohawk mengumpat seraya melempar balok bata dengan geram. Namun bisa di hindari dengan muda, seolah lemparannya hanyalah lalat yang terbang mendekat padanya.

Si gadis nekomata diam. "Lancang—" dia berujar pelan dengan nada dingin menusuk. Gadis siluman Nekomata melompat, melayangkan tendangannya pada si brengsek yang berani mengatainya, mengumpat padanya serta telah berani melemparkan sebuah bata kearahnya.

Brak

Sang pemuda jatuh terjengkang kemudian mengelinding dan berakhir menghantam tong sampah hingga berhamburan karena saking kerasnya tendangan yang di layangkan. Setelahnya gadis itu meluncur turun dengan pendaratan sempurna di bawah kakinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku telah berlaku tak sopan tapi kukira dia pantas mendapatkannya." kekehan ceria kembali terdengar di balik topeng. "Maaf jika telah menganggu kegiatan menyenangkan kalian, sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan semua kesenangan ini tapi aku terlalu sibuk malam ini jadi— Bye bye." pamitnya dengan logat anak-anak sambil mengangkat tangannya melakukan gesture melambai. Setelahnya dia melompat menaiki pagar dengan mudah dan berlari menjauh di sepanjang pagar beton dan menghilang di kejauhan di balik sebuah rumah.

"Dia ninja?" tanya Donghae takjub.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Heechul dengan tatapan terpukau.

"Dia aneh—Damn, aku melupakan tugas dari Yunho Saem." umpat Kibum tanpa sadar.

 _"Khukhukhukhu—aku mencintaimu sayang, harusnya kau tau." kekehan seorang laki-laki berkumandang di seluruh ruangan. Aroma lembab dan bau busuk tampak mendominasi tempat itu. Tepat di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja dengan lampu terang yang menyoroti objek hidup yang terlihat seperti mayat. Diam dan tak bergeming, pucat pasi dengan bibir kering, seolah eksistensinya sendiri adalah sebuah ilusi._

 _Gadis belia berusia empat belas tahun itu menatap langit-langit berdebu dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada yang menyangkah jika dia masih hidup sampai sebuah buliran kystal bening mengalir dari matanya yang terbuka. Tak ada isak tangis atau jeritan. Dia bungkam tanpa di minta, merasakan setiap rasa sakit yang menjalar di setiap inci tubuhnya, merasakan rasa sakit yang selalu menemaninya bagaikan teman lama._

 _"Wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya sayang." kembali suara laki-laki itu terdengar berbisik di sertai bau busuk yang menguar dari mulutnya. Perlahan dia merayap ke atas tubuh si belia yang masih terlentang di atas meja penyiksaan dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat erat pada masing-masing pengait yang sengaja di pasang di sudut-sudut meja. Sang gadis terlalu terbiasa mendapat perlakuan biadap bak binatang darinya._

 _Hampir setiap hari gadis itu di siksa dan di perkosa tanpa ampun karena dendam yang tak seharusnya di lampiaskan pada dirinya. Si belia tak pernah sekalipun menyerah dan mencoba bebas serta melarikan diri namun berkali-kali pula dia tertangkap dan terjebak hingga mendapat ratusan siksaan keji dari si laki-laki yang lebih mirip seperti psykopat gila. Gadis itu tampak tak baik, berbagai luka seperti kulit yang membiru, lebam, ruam kebiruan dan memar masih terlihat segar dengan darah mengering yang mengelilinginya kulit di sekujur tubuhnya._

 _"Apa kau senang oh—"ucapnya dengan nada menjijikan seraya mengesekan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang tepat ke arah vagina sang gadis. "Ayo mendesahlah, buat aku senang." tambahnya lagi dengan sorot mata aneh dan seringai menjijikan._

 _Cuih—_

 _Gadis itu meludah tepat di wajah sang laki-laki. "Bajingan sepertimu pantas mati. Semoga tuhan tak pernah mengampunimu dan membakarmu di neraka." pertama kali suara serak sang gadis keluar di sertai ringisan rasa sakit saat penis si laki-laki menghujam keras tanpa ampun melesak dan sekali lagi merobek kewanitaannya. Dia selalu bermain kasar tanpa adanya foreplay atau penetrasi sebelumnya hanya untuk alasan menyakiti sang gadis yang bahkan sudah tak bisa melawan. Laki-laki itu sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk menghancurkan harga diri serta jiwa sang gadis._

 _"Pelacur kecil sepertimu, berani-beraninya meludahiku." geramnya berang semakin ganas mengoyak gadis itu tanpa ampun hingga darah merembes dari kewanitaannya dan seketika membuat gadis itu terkesiap dan menjerit histeris meminta ampun saat rasa sakit luar biasa menghantam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia merontah dengan sekuat tenaga. Berusaha menendang, mengingit dan mencakar namun segala usahanya hanya membuahkan kesia-siaan belaka. Karwna pada akhirnya dia hanya sanggup menangis dan menjerit._

 _"Mati saja kau dasar bajingan biadap, aku berjanji jika aku akan membunuhmu dengan siksaan paling keji, keparat." jeritnya dengan kebencian, kemarahan dan keputus asaan menjadi satu. Tangisan serta rintihan tak mampu membuat sang laki-laki mengibah. Dia hanya menatap puas saat melihat si belia menjerit kesetanan dengan segala macam kefrustasian dalam sorot matanya._

 _Dia terkekeh senang. "Sampai kau mati sekalipun aku tak akan pernah membebaskanmu, salahkan ibumu karena dosanyalah yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini." keji dan dingin suara itu menimpali._

 _"Kau akan membusuk di neraka, percayalah, aku akan segera bebas dan membalasmu dengan kesakitan yang lebih dari apa yang kurasakan."_

 _"Gadis kurang ajar, sepertinya pelajaranku padamu tak pernah cukup untuk membungkam mulut kotormu." geramnya. Laki-laki itu mencabut kejantannya kasar membuat sang belia kembali merintih sakit, Dengan gerakan cepat sang laki-laki mengambil sebuah pinset dan penjepit besi. "Kurasa kau akan segera sadar dengan siapa mulut lancangmu mengonggong." seringai jahat langsung tampak di wajah laki-laki tiga puluh lima tahun itu. Tanpa menunggu lama jemarinya aktif mencabuti kuku jari kaki sang gadis di sertai kekehan dan jeritan kesakitan sang gadis yang berusaha merontah sekuat tenaga._

 _"Hentikan...hentikan...maafkan akuu maafkan akuuu.." jeritan dengan memohon segala pengampunan tak lagi di dengar. Laki-laki itu terlalu bernafsu untuk melenyapkan gadis itu._

 _"Bagaimana rasanya, menyenangkan bukan." ujarnya kembali terkekeh senang melihat sang gadis yang mengigil. "Tapi maaf sekali aku sudah terlalu bosan untuk bermain lebih lama denganmu." tukasnya dengan nada dingin. Dia membuang pinset yang ada di tangannya dan beralih mengambil sebuah pisau._

 _"Bagaimana jika kita keluarkan dua bola mata indahmu itu, lalu mengeluarkan semua oragan dalammu menaruhnya dalam toples cantik untuk koleksi dan obat penawar jika aku merindukanmu, menguliti tubuhmu dan membakar mayatmu hingga tak berbekas. Terlihat menyenangkan bukan." ujarnya dengan tatapan mengerikan._

 _"Aku mohon lepaskan aku—" belum sempat sang gadis melanjutkan ucapannya rahangnya di cengkeram dengan sangat dan tak berapa lama jeritan keras kembali terdengar di sertai suara ribut dan debuman benda berat yang jatuh menghantam lantai._

Klap

Iris tersembunyi Kyuhyun terbuka lebar. Keringat deras membasahi tubuhnya. Samar-samar ingatan menjijikan itu kembali muncul bagai mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya sepanjang hidupnya, seketika membuat rasa mual menghantamnya tanpa bisa di cegah. Cepat Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, berlari sekuat tenaga menuju wastafel dan memuntahkan segala isi perutnya. Setelah semua isi perutnya kosong tak bersisa, dengan sisa tenaganya Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tubuh mengigil gemetar menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam _bathup_ dan menekan shower, seketika tubuhnya di guyur oleh air dingin. Dia hanya butuh air bersih untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang telah kotor ternodai. Wajah pucat Kyuhyun tampak kacau, berulang kali Kyuhyun membersihkan sekujur tubuhnya di sertai isak tangis yang tak mereda sedikitpu dengan sesekali jeritan putus asa keluar dari bibir pucatnya yang bergetar.

 _ ***Heal Me***_

Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih menuju ke sebuah bangku. Di hempaskan tubuhnya di sana dan menatap langit senja dengan wajah dingin. Helaan napas berat beberapa kali keluar dari bilah bibirnya yang memudar.

Kibum menatap penampakan gadis itu dengan dahi mengernyit seraya bertopang dada dan bersandar di tembok dengan capit dan sarung tangan di kedua tangannya. "Hari berat bukan." ucap Kibum kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersentak, namun wajahnya masih menunjukan ekspresi yang sama. Iris redupnya menatap Kibum yang balas menatapnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain dan tersenyum tipis kemudian dia menjawab, "ya—benar-benar berat."

"Apa menyenangkan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sekali lagi dengan dahi yang mengernyit dalam, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud sang pemuda. "Apa menyenangkan berperan menjadi si lemah?, kenapa kau tidak melawan." tambah Kibum menjelaskan maksudnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam lama, "Itu—tidak mungkin." jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kibum mengendikan bahunya tampak acuh, dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, mengambil sebuah plester dan menempelkannya di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. "Kau terlihat kacau." Kibum menambahkan seraya menatap wajah Kyuhyun intens. "Jangan hanya diam saja jika ada yang melakukan hal ini padamu, sesekali kau harus memberi mereka pelajaran, belalah dirimu sendiri jika kau merasa tidak bersalah." ucapnya. Kyuhyun diam tersentak mendengar ucapan Kibum.

Sebelum pergi Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sekulas dan melemparkan beberapa buah plester yang memang selalu dia bawah kemanapun dia pergi ke atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Arrggg—sialan pekerjaanku masih banyak."

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Kibum yang mulai menjauh. Kenapa dia merasa aneh mendapatkan perlakuan tak biasa dari pemuda yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedikit terharu karena mendapat perhatian untuk pertama kalinya dari seseorang yang bahkan di luar ekspektasinya dan untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak merasa seperti seonggok sampah yang terbuang.

"Terima kasih." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih dan mengengam plester pemberian Kibum tanpa ada niat untuk memakainya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu senang saat mendapatkan benda sepele dari Kibum.

"Bagaimana, ada petunjuk?"

Laki-laki pemilik jaket kulit itu mengeleng. "Jejak samar, cara pembunuhannya sama, yang lebih mengejutkan adalah catatan kriminalnya—pencandu narkoba, seorang pedofil, dan pengedar. Dia juga pernah melakukan tindak pelecehan anak di bawah umur dan catatan ini sama seperti korban sebelumnya. Aku yakin pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi, pelakunya pasti orang yang sama." tukasnya membeberkan fakta tentang catatan kriminal sang korban yang entah kenapa sudah ada di sana di samping mayat yang telah di bentuk sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah kursi dengan bagian-bagian tubuh yang di potong dan di tempel ulang.

"Pembunuh ini sangat pintar, dia melakukan eksekusi pada korbannya dengan cermat. Tak ada jejak sidik jari, rambut atau apapun."

"Kau benar Kris, tapi yang membuatku bingung—kenapa mayat-mayat yang kita temukan selalu berbentuk seperti ini, kursi, meja dan benda rumah tangga lainnya? Apa dia seorang seniman?"

"Mungkin saja, tapi yang jelas pembunuhannya sangat unik, motif pembunuhannya juga belum jelas. Para korban di awetkan terlebih dahulu dan di jadikan media untuk membuat sebuah karya seni meski terlihat mengerikan jika di lihat dari cara pembuatannya ini cukup rapi dan penuh perhitungan, dan hebatnya tak ada jejak mencurigakan yang bisa di jadikan bukti milik sang pelaku. Dia sangat cermat." ujarnya dengan mimik wajah berpikir, "Agrhh—kenapa kita malah memujinya, ayo temukan lagi petunjuknya Kai dan segera pergi dari sini, pasti si tua bangka itu tak akan terima jika kita hanya memberikan laporan omong kosong." ucap Kris seraya mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi. Pemuda tan yang bernama Kai hanya terkekeh renyah.

 _ ***Heal Me***_

Kibum telah selesai melakukan tugas kenegaraanya yang telah di berikan oleh Jung Yunho sebagai hadiah karena aksinya di kelas beberapa hari yang lalu. Jung Yunho adalah guru tersayangnya yang selalu membuat Kibum susah. Entah dosa apa yang telah dia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga si killer pencabut nyawa seperti Jung Yunho begitu mencintainya.

"Hoooaaammm—" kembali dia menguap lebar menahan segala kantuk yang entah kenapa selalu datang menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" tukas Kibum dan di sambut oleh kikikan dari gadis yang masih setiap memakai topeng siluman kucing nekomata.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak boleh? Aku tidak menganggu dan aku akan membungkam mulutku jika kau ingin, jadi biarkan aku berjalan di sampingmu!" ujarnya masih setia melangkahkan kakinya di sebelah Kibum.

Kibum menoleh sekilas, "kenapa memakai topeng?"

Gadis itu terdiam, "Ehm—kenapa ya?" jawabnya dengan nada bertanya. "Tentu saja karena aku suka." jawbanya lahi dengan sedikit kekehan geli dalam suaranya.

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar jawaban gadis yang masih setia menguarkan hawa penuh keceriaan di sampingnya. "Dasar aneh."

Gadis itu tertawa renyah, "kau tau, saat mengenakan topeng ini aku bebas, bebas melakukan apapun yang ku mau tanpa tekanan, bebas menjadi diriku yang sesungguhnya karena itu aku sangat menyukainya." gumamnya dengan nada melayang.

"Lalu kenapa memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

"Aku suka semua hal yang berbau dengan budaya jepang, ibuku adalah orang jepang. apa terlihat aneh?" jawab gadis itu.

Kibum mengendikan bahunya acuh, "Siapa namamu?" tanya Kibum lagi, bukankah melemparkan pertanyaan yang beruntun adalah suatu bentuk ketidaksopanan.

Gadis itu terdiam lama, menatap Kibum sekilas dan kembali menatap jalanan aspal di bawahnya. "Nama ya?" gadis itu bergumam seperti seorang linglung yang bahkan tak bisa mengingat siapa namanya sendiri.

"Tidak ada—Kau bisa memanggilku semaumu, asal jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kotoran' saja." jawabnya dengan nada bercanda dan kembali terkekeh senang. Sepertinya gadis itu adalah tipe wanita yang mudah sekali tertawa.

"Neko!"

Gadis itu menatap Kibum yang terdengar mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku akan memanggilmu Neko." tambahnya berhenti melangkah dan menatap paras yang tersembunyi di balik topeng.

"Neko ya." gadis itu terkekeh terlihat senang mendapat nama baru dari Kibum.

Gadis yang telah resmi menyandang nama pemberian Kibum itu balas menatap Kibum di balik topeng kucingnya. "Halo, namaku Neko!" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kibum.

Kibum menatap uluran tangan Neko dan senyum tipis menyembul di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat dan menyambut uluran tangan kurus milik Neko, "Kibum—aku Kim Kibum, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Neko-Chan."

 _ ***Heal Me***_

Bel masih belum berdentang, pagi yang tenang bagi Kyuhyun. Samar senyum terkembang saat irisnya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela kelasnya. Sesekali mulutnya mengunyah sandwich tuna, sarapannya pagi itu. Pikirannya mengelana jauh, membayangkan segala kemungkinan akan masa depannya kelak.

"Hah..." helaan napas panjang keluar begitu saja dari dalam bibir merah merekahnya.

"Hoam..." Kibum berjalan gontai memasuki kelas dengan kuap kantuk yang menyertainya. Pemuda pucat itu terlihat berjalan gontai dan sesekali menabrak meja karena kesadaran yang hampir hilang, tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun terpaku dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kibum hampir jatuh terjengkang.

"Kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri jika berjalan dengan mata terpejam." Kyuhyun memecahkan sepi.

"Hoam...aku ngantuk sekali, dan...lapar."

"Mau, jika kau tidak keberatan kau bisa mengambil sandwich milikku." Kyuhyun menyodorkan roti isi miliknya.

Kibum menatap gadis itu sejenak dan mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah kotak bekal Kyuhyun, "tidak buruk, setidaknya bisa menahan sampai istirahat siang, thanks Kyu." Kibum mencomot roti isi Kyuhyun meninggalkan jejak senyuman yang membuat rasa hangat menjalar di hati gadis itu yang menunduk bangga padanya yang bisa membuat kemajuan dengan berbicara dengan manusia lain selain pada banyangan dirinya sendiri.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **Heal Me, Please Kim Kibum**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Crime, tragedy, psycological**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

"Tik tok tik tok jam berdentang lambat, kesunyian menahan kaki dan mengunci setiap kata yang ingin ku teriakan dengan putus asa...yaa...yaaa.. Basahi aku dengan darah pembalasan dendam yang tak akan pernah usai...tik tok tik tok jam berdetak lambat tak akan bisa menyembunyikan aromamu, tik tok tik tok...detak lambat sang waktu tak akan membantumu, sembunyilah—sembunyilah kau wahai manusia laknat penghuni neraka, di manapun kau berada aku—akulah malaikat maut yang akan merenggut nyawamu dengan kejam, setelahnya aku akan menghadiahkanmu sebuah tawa penuh kebahagiaan dan akan ku tarikan tarian terakhir pada mayatmu yang akan ku tenggelamkan bersama air kencing dan kotoran anjing dalam kubangan dosa yang kau kumpulkan selama hidupmu yang penuh kotoran busuk dan akan kuiringi kepergianmu dengan sumpah serapah yang akan membuatmu selalu ingat dan tak akan pernah melupakan tantang rasaku padamu, tentang betapa aku membencimu dengan sepenuh hati...wahai kau yang telah bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan setelah sekian tahun, benahilah tempat persembuyianmu agar tak terlihat olehku dan jika sampai aku melihatmu maka nerakalah yang akan kau dapat karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghirup udara kebebasan lagi..." lantunan puisi dia bisikan bagaikan menceritakan sebuah dongeng penuh kegetiran pada sang angin. Gadis berkimono itu berjalan ringan di atas atap-atap rumah warga. Kimono gelapnya tampak basah dan sebuah pedang berlumuran darah dia pegang erat ditangan kanan sementara di tangan kirinya sebuah kepala manusia tergengam dengan kucuran darah yang menciptakan jejak rintikan merah dari perpotongan leher yang tak tersambung lagi pada badannya.

"Hei—dimana sebenarnya kau berada, aku bahkan sudah tak sabar untuk mencacah tubuhmu dan membuatnya jadi potongan-potongan sampah dan memberikan pada jenismu, anjing. aku sudah lelah membasmi makhluk-makhluk rendah yang mirip seperti dirimu, membuat tanganku terlalu kotor,ah...aku sudah terlalu bosan menunggu, ataukah aku harus memaksamu untuk keluar atau memaksa yang melindungimu untuk membuka mulut hihihi terlalu menyenangkan jika di bayangkan, saat-saat paling berharga, penyiksaan seperti apa yang akan aku berikan pada keluarga yang penuh dosa itu padaku, hem...sayang sekali aku tak bisa melakukannya, hehehe kau terlalu baik pada mereka Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi aku penasaran sampai kapan kau akan bisa bertahan untuk menahanku agar tak membunuh mereka. Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan, Kyu. Lepaskan aku maka aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan membuat hidupmu bahagia." gumamnya kembali dan bersiap melemparkan kepala manusia itu ke dalam sebuah kantor polisi bertujuan untuk menantang sang polisi yang selama ini telah mengejarnya dengan sepenuh hati, maka dari itu Neko-chan datang untuk memberikan sedikit apresiasi pada para polisi itu, namun ada salah seorang polisi yang menjadi saksi dari kisahnya, meski sang polisi tau setiap tindakannya dan semua pembunuhan yang dia lakukan dan yang ada di baliknya adalah dia yang, namun dengan sempurna dia bisa berpura-pura tak tau dan merahasiakan semuanya karena terikat dengan perjanjian kontrak iblis yang telah dia lakukan dan yang di lakukan sang polisi itu, karena pada kenyataannya sang polisi itu adalah seorang iblis yang sebenarnya.

 **Heal Me Please Kim Kibum**

"Ah...kenapa kalian mengajakku kesini, merepotkan!" Kibum berujar protes dengan gaya malas-malasan. Kali ini _squad_ nya mengajak dia berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang baru di buka di kawasan elit. Mereka sengaja datang lebih awal ke mall baru itu hanya untuk sekedar ingin mencoba game center yang katanya memiliki permainan paling lengkap di seluruh korea. Sebab hal itulah mereka berlima berkumpul di sini, saat ini.

"Astaga, ternyata memang benar rumor mengatakan jika mall ini memang super sekali, aku tak sabar untuk mencoba setiap game ding dong di sini, yang katanya super hebat!" Baekhyun berkomentar dengan tatapan terpesona melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kau ini, jangan hanya berkelana di dunia mimpi Kibum" Eunhyuk berkomentar.

"Benar kata Hyuk, sekali-kali kita juga perlu Refresing dan memanjakan mata juga." Heechul menimpali sambil merangkul pundak Kibum dan menatap sekawanan gadis-gadis yang baru saja melintas dengan memamerkan paha mulus serta kaki jenjang di depan mereka dan sesekali melempar tatapan mengoda pada Heechul dan kawan-kawannya, "seperti mereka, surga dunia sekali." lanjut Heechul dan menampilkan tersenyum brengsek.

"Apanya yang surga! padahal aku berniat untuk tidur sepuasnya hari ini!" keluh Kibum terlihat sama sekali tak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis yang berseliweran mencari perhatian dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak bosan setiap hari tidur terus?" Donghae bertanya heran.

Kibum menoleh menatap intens pada Donghae," kau tidak bosan setiap hari bernapas terus?" Kibum balik bertanya dengan wajah lempeng kemudian melemparkan senyum sok cool yang tampak seperti senyuman mengejek ke arah Donghae.

"Mati saja sana, dasar sialan!" Donghae mengumpat dengan wajah bersungut kesal karena omongannya di balikan oleh Kibum. Sementara dua orang temannya hanya bisa tertawa ngakak saat mendengar percakapan Kibum dan Donghae, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk memilah-milah kaos dan berlarian kesana kemari seperti bocah hilang.

"Hei lihat, bukankah itu Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil menunjuk penampakam seorang gadis dengan pakaian seksi di kejauhan yang sedang asyik bercengkramah dengan dua orang laki-laki dengan dandanan parlente.

"Mana mungkin! Masak sih? gayanya terlihat berbeda!" Donghae menatap dengan mata memicing, memfokuskan matanya dengan jelas di kejauhan. "Agak mirip tapi—" ucap Donghae agak ragu.

Kibum mengikuti arah tatapan Donghae dan benar saja di sana Kibum menemukan penampakan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa gelak di antara himpitan dua orang pemuda jangkung yang memiliki paras di atas rata-rata, yang satunya memiliki kulit Tan seksi yang satunya memilki kulit kelewat putih tapi tak melunturkan aura kharismatik yang di bawahnya. namun bukan kedua pemuda itu yang menjadi fokus Kibum melainkan gadis yang terlihat nyaman bercengkramah dengan dua pemuda itulah yang menarik perhatiannya. memang gaya Kyuhyun yang ini terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang selama ini dia kenal.

Secara fisik mereka memang mirip tapi gadis yang ada di depannya ini terlihat seperti wanita pengoda, tidak mirip dengan Kyuhyun si gadis pemurung yang suka di bully di sekolahnya.

Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah jeans berwarna hitam dengan aksen robek yang terlihat keren dengan perpaduan dari stilletto warna merah yang terlihat casual namun cantik saat menghiasi kakinya, menampakan pemandangan kaki jenjang sempurna yang semakin terlihat indah jika di pandang. Lalu jangan lupakan pakaian atasannya, dia mengenakan sebuah baju tanpa lengan dengan belahan rendah berwarna putih yang super pendek, bahkan sampai mengekspos perut super ratanya yang terlihat mengoda di mata lelaki manapun dengan pusar yang di hiasi sebuah anting berwarna silver. Terlihat binal, memgoda dan sedikit liar.

dan jangan lupakan dengan paras cantik dengan polesan lipstick berwarna merah di wajahnya serta gelagat dan sikap terlalu _welcome_ gadis itu sudah membuktikan jika siapapun gadis yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun itu bukanlah Kyuhyun dan pemandangan itu membuat sebuah kernyitan menghiasi dahi Kibum. Namun hal luar biasa yang di lakukan gadis itu mematahkan segala spekulasi Kibum saat tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata Milik gadis yang mirip Kyuhyun itu.

"Kibum—" gadis yang mirip Kyuhyun itu tersenyum cerah dan berlari ke arah Kibum dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum yang sudah menegang di pelukan Kyuhyun. Samar-samar aroma parfum tercium dan menyeruak masuk ke indra penciuman Kibum yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Kibum membeku dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Sementara teman-teman Kibum saling menyenggol dan memberi sinyal lewat isyarat mata, saling bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena setau mereka Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah seakrab ini.

Kibum menampilkan ekspresi keras di wajahnya, menarik Kyuhyun dengan sikap sedikit kasar agar pelukan gadis itu terlepas, lalu tatapan tajam menusuk dia layangkan pada gadis yang ada di depannya dengan sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Hei—tak bisakah kau sedikit lembut dengan gadis kami?" si Tan maju dengan wajah garang, sedikit tak suka dengan sikap Kibum pada gadis yang mirip dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "calm down, Kai. Tidak apa-apa, ah—tapi Kibum, kau membuatku sedikit kecewa, kau menolakku dan membuat hatiku sakit!" ucapnya penuh kelakar, "Apa kau tidak senang melihatku lagi?" tanya si gadis dengan wajah mengoda namun tak pelak terselip sedikit tatapan mata tak tertebak di dalam irisnya. Seolah iris coklat itu menyimpan seribu jebakan untuk menjebak dan menengelamkan Kibum dalam lautan lumpur dalam dan menyesatkan.

"Siapa kau?" Kibum bertanya dengan wajah penuh keseriusan.

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping memberi isyarat pada Kai dan Sehun agar menunggunya selagi dia ingin berbicara dengan Kibum dan teman-temannya.

"Cih—" Kai berdecih dan menatap Kibum sekilas dan melenggang angkuh tanpa sopan santun, sedangkan Sehun malah tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kibum dan sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati Kibum lebih jelas dengan tatapan yang tak terjelaskan, namun hebatnya Kibum sama sekali tak goyah, tak terintimidasi atau bahkan mengedipkan matanya malah Kibum balas menatap tepat ke dalam mata Sehun dengan tatapan berani, seolah mengatakan jika dirinya tak pernah takut pada apapun.

Setelahnya Sehun tertawa pelan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun, "kau selalu penuh kejutan, my dear. Jangan pernah bermain dengan api jika kau tak ingin terbakar, aku tunggu kau di sana!" dan mencium pipi gadis itu sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan penuh makna dari Sehun dan kembali menatap Kibum, "jadi kau benar-benar tak mengenalku, Kibum?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja kami mengenalmu, kau kan Kyuhyun! Benarkan?" Baekhyun berkata dengan yakin sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menampilkan senyuman, namun setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun dahinya mengernyit bingung.

"Kyuhyun? Siapa dia?" tanyanya, "aku bukan Kyuhyun!"

"Jangan bohong, kami tau kau itu Kyuhyun teman sekelas kami!" kembali Heechul menjelaskan maksudnya.

Kyuhyun menatap prihatin teman-teman Kibum, "maaf sekali jika aku mengecewakan kalian, tapi namaku bukan Kyuhyun! maaf jika aku tak sopan, perkenalkan namaku adalah Kuixian!" ujar gadis yang mengaku bernama Kuixian seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin, tapi—" Donghae menjeda kalimatnya, memang jika di perhatikan gadis yang ada di depannya ini sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang selama ini mereka kenal adalah Kyuhyun si gadis suram dengan gaya dan rambut lepek kumal tak terawat dan juga tak menarik sedangkan gadis di depannya ini adalah seluruh kebalikan dari Kyuhyun yang mereka kenal.

"Biar lebih jelasnya, kalian—ah, maksudnku Kibum, kau akan mengingatku jika aku memakai ini!" gadis yang mengaku bernama Kuixian itu merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah topeng siluman Nekomata yang selalu dia kenakan saat dirinya sedang bekerja lalu memakainya di depan mereka semua.

Tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari teman-teman Kibum, namun berbeda halnya dengan Kibum. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan keterkejutan yang tak bisa di sembunyikan.

"Neko-Chan!" Kibum berkata dengan nada tak percaya.

"Yeah—it's Me, Kim Kibum! senang jika kau mengingatku." sahut Kuixian dengan senyum cantiknya tapi terkesan sedikit berbahaya.

 **Heal Me Please, Kim Kibum**

Dua orang pemuda tinggi itu berdiri di lantai dua menyaksikan interaksi Kibum, Kuixian dan teman-temannya dalam diam.

"Kali ini akan sangat menarik, bukan! Apa actingku terlihat bagus, albino!" Kai bertanya dan terkekeh di sela hisapan rokoknya.

"seperti biasa Kai, kau terlihat seperti idiot yang meyakinkan!" Sehun menjawab kalem.

"Brengsek kau!" kekeh Kai membuang puntung rokoknya dan berbalik, menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pembatas, sama seperti yang di lakukan oleh Sehun, dengan mata yang awas mengawasi interaksi Kyuhyun dan Kibum cs di bawah sana.

"Kali ini akan berakhir seperti apa?" Kai bertanya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Yang pasti, bukan cerita yang akan berakhir happy end seperti kisah dogeng, kali ini keadaannya jauh lebih menyedihkan di bandingkan dengannya yang kita kenal dari dimensi yang lain."

"Kali ini bergenre tragedy bukan, aku kasihan dengannya! hidupnya sangat berat disini." ucap Kai bersimpati seraya menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Untuk apa kasihan? Ini pilihannya dan inilah yang dia mau. Sejak awal dialah yang memilih jalan ini dan kita hanya membantunya agar terwujud lebih cepat, jadi hasil buruk dan semenyedihkan apapun yang dia terima, dia telah menyangupinya bukan." Sehun menoleh pada Kai.

"Hei jangan dingin seperti itu, kau mengatakan seolah tak memilkki perasaan, berhentilah bersikap seperti bajingan tengik, lagipula memang tugas kita bukan untuk membuat segalanya agar tak terlalu buruk! lagipula aku selalu senang membuat **dia** kesal saat kisahnya berakhir dengan ending yang tak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya."

"Yeah—untuk yang terakhir aku setuju, **dia** terlihat seksi jika sedang marah ataupun saat kesal, sayang sekali Chanyeol yang paling beruntung saat ini." Sehun tampak tersenyum membayangkan sesosok paras wanita yang ada di balik semua kisah KiHyun yang tercipta. memang tidak semua kisah ada mereka di dalamnya tapi dari 42 cerita yang ada, merekalah saksi yang selalu mengamati perkembangan dari kisah cinta Kihyun yang selama ini mereka jelajahi.

"tapi kurasa kisah ini akan berakhir dengan sangat menyedihkan, karena dia memang sedang tak dalam mode memiliki hati!"

"Hem...memang, sepertinya kita juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa meski karakter kita telah dia buat lebih menguat, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Neko-chan di sini, haruskah kita diskusikan lagi dan membuat karakter Kibum di sini jadi lebih brengsek, aku lebih menyukainya jika dia bisa berdarah dingin seperti kita dan membantu Neko-chan seperti drama picisan"

"aku tak setuju dan ingatlah ini bukan novel romantis, kamtjong lagipula Kim Kibum, Sang tokoh utama, aku lebih menyukainya yang ada di sini, dia kelihatannya lebih santai dan terlihat lebih hidup. hei—Kai, kau tau! setelah aku berpikir ulang ternyata di bandingkan dia, aku jauh lebih keren seratus kali lipat!" Sehun tersenyum bangga. Kai melirik jengah.

"Kau terlihat menjijikan jika sedang narsis, oh Sehun. Ayo pergi, sepertinya mereka sudah selesai berbicara!" Kai menimpali dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Kai mengibaskan debu pada jas putih yang dia kenakan. Sedangkan Sehun tampak melonggarkan kancing kemeja hitamnya dan membiarkan jas berwarna senada tampak terbuka menampilkan separuh kulit putihnya yang terekspos mengoda. Seiring langkah kaki mereka meninggalkan jejak kemilau tak begitu terang namun semakin lama semakin menelan tubuh kedua pemuda jangkung itu hingga tak menyisahkan sosok mereka di manapun, seolah menghilang bagai di telan oleh kabut.

 **Heal Me Please Kim Kibum**

Kyuhyun berjalan menunduk melewati bangku teman-temannya, sedikit berharap jika mereka tak terlalu memperhatikannya dan mengabaikannya seperti biasanya. Namun harapannya hanya tinggal harapan kosong saat langkah kakinya di hadang oleh dua orang pemuda teman sekelasnya, Kim Heechul dan Byun Baekhyun. Kedua pemuda itu melemparkan tatapan tajam menelisik, seilah sedang mencari celah agar bisa membully atau bahkan yang lebih buruk menganiyayanya hingga dirinya mati. Tentu saja berbagai skenario kemungkinan paling buruk teeputar dalam otaknya.

"M—maafkan aku, a—aku tak memiliki apapun yang bisa ku serahkan kepada kalian, a—aku hanya memiliki sedikit uang, k—kalian bisa memilikinya jika mau!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh kegugupan yang terlihat kentara sekali.

Brak

Baekhyun mengebrak meja dengan tidak sabaran, "Hei—berhentilah berpura-pura, cepat katakan yang sebenarnya, Cho Kyuhyun?" Baekhyun berteriak keras dengan mata memicing mengintimidasi, membuat Kyuhyun mundur terkejut dengan wajah pucat pasi, pasalnya dia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Baekhyun.

"Ah—atau kami bisa memanggilmu dengan nama Kuixian!?" Heechul menimpali.

Kelas menghening seketika, mengawasi duo bon cabe yang terlihat aneh, karena tak seperti biasanya mereka menganggu mangsa Louise, "Hei kalian berdua, hentikan! Jangan melakukan hal konyol, lihat bahkan wajahnya sudah pucat seperti mayat, jangan menakutinya lagi, cepatlah duduk!" Donghae melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah super malas ke arah dua orang yang masih setia melakukan tindakan intimidasi pada Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti hewan kecil yang sudah tak berdaya di depan dua predator.

"Kami mengawasimu—" Baekhyun dan Heechul melakukan gerakan tangan dengan dua jari yang dia arahkan ke matanya dan berpindah ke mata Kyuhyun.

Sementara Eunhyuk dan Kibum hanya bisa bungkam dan mengawasi interaksi teman-temannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar Kyuhyun berusaha menelan ludahnya dan dengan kekuatannta yang tersisa dia menjalankan kakinya cepat kemudian dia berbalik dan berlari keluar kelas menuju toilet untuk memuntahkan semua sarapan paginya.

"Dia tak terlihat seperti gadis yang kita temui di mall kemarin meski wajah mereka memang mirip, sangat mirip malah!" Eunhyuk berucap dan menoleh ke arah Kibum, "yakin dia bukan gadis yang kita temui, atau dia sedang berpura-pura sekarang, hei Kibum kau mendengarkanku?"

"Terserahlah, jangan ganggu aku!" Kibum menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dengan rangan melambai menunjukan gestur mengusir, dia tak ingin siapapun menganggu tidurnya, tapi belum semenit mata itu terpejam kini kembali terbuka dengan kelerang hitamnya yang terlihat berbinar aneh. Menatap dengan pandangan menerawang pada langit biru di luar jendela.

"Kyuhyun—Kuixian—Neko-chan! Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" batinnya bertanya galau.

Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam bilik toilet, "kenapa? Kenapa mereka juga mengangguku? Apa salahku pada mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan hal buruk yang di alaminya.

"Aku tidak salah apa-apa! Kenapa semua harus terjadi padaku!" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mengigil dengan keringat dingin yang menetes di setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Sementara matanya bergerak gelisah menatap sekelilingnya berharap di antara tembok putih itu tertulis sebuah jawaban atas situasi yang dia alami selama ini.

"Kenapa aku begitu menyedihkan!"Tangisnya, "siapa saja...aku mohon selamatkan aku! Selamatkan aku,...aku takut, selamatkan aku..." rintihnya pilu dengan tangis tanpa isak, tanpa di sadarinya sesosok tampan dengan setelah resmi tuxedo warna hiram dengan kulit putih menghela napas panjang di balik bilik toilet Kyuhyun yang tertutup.

"Kau tau, yang bisa menyelamatkan dirimu adalah kau sendiri, berjuanglah Cho Kyuhyun semoga bukan jalan menuju neraka yang akan kau ambil" ucapnya bagaikan bisikan angin musim dingin dan menghilang secara perlahan.

Tbc


End file.
